


Black, White, Green and Red

by Drarrylieber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Confused Draco Malfoy, Drabble, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Short, Vampire Harry, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrylieber/pseuds/Drarrylieber
Summary: Harry Potter wants something from Draco Malfoy. Vampire!Harry





	Black, White, Green and Red

He could feel a presence behind him and he whipped around, a hand placed over his wand protectively. "Who is there?" Draco called out into the darkness.

"Malfoy."

Draco knew who the presence was immediately. There was only one person that could make his name sound that way.

"Potter.." Draco's voice trembled. He straightened is shoulders, an unconvincing move of intimidation. "Step into the light." 

The darkness gave Potter an unfair advantage. Like swimming with the giant squid, flying against dragons, or trying to annoy Pansy. It was their territory. 

Draco held in his breath. It was deadly silent in the alley. Like the world had stopped, and somehow it had, because Harry Potter was actually doing something Draco Malfoy asked of him. 

Potter took a step forwards. The first thing Draco noticed was how brightly the light reflected off Potter's pale face. 

There was so much black.  
Black boots, black robes, black hair. 

It made a stark contrast against the white.  
White hands, white face, white.. fangs. 

Draco took a sharp breath.

The only colors on Potter were his piercing green eyes, carefully watching him, and the red substance dripping from his mouth. Potter's tongue peeked out and swiped his bloodied lip slowly. Draco had to admit it looked intoxicating.

Potter became even more visible when he took another step forward. Draco took one back. Potter chuckled, a low dangerous sound. "Are you scared Malfoy?" Potter slissed. And added, almost as an after thought, "You should be." He slissed again, and Draco noticed it made the threat far less intimidating. It gave him the courage to reply.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco applauded himself on a job well done when he sounded tired and bored, instead of terrified. 

The silence lasted only a few awkward seconds before one corner of fanged mouth curved up and Potter answered. 

"You."

Draco couldn't actually see the movement, he only heard a gust of wind and then felt a strong hand clamping over his mouth, another creeping over his waist. He felt Potter's cold body behind him and shivered.

A bird screeched when Potter nuzzled his neck. "You smell so good."

"Get off me," Draco grunted but otherwise didn't move. It wouldn't be wise, Potter would be on him instantly and Draco couldn't apparate with Potter all over him. Draco fingered the wand in his waistband wistfully but couldn't grab it because of the arm currently curved around his waist. 

Suddenly Potter licked his neck. Draco froze. His fingers twitched with the need to grab his wand. He felt a smirk against his throat.

Then he felt sharp teeth scrape against the soft skin of his throat, he jerked in response. Potter's grip tightened immensely. Now Draco couldn't move a muscle. Great. Potter moved and was now gripping Draco's hips with both hands. Draco didn't understand. But his own arms were free and he was already grabbing his wand when.. Potter bit him.

A stabbing pain shot through him as the canines pierced his skin. Draco was ready to fight for his life, tightening and flexing the few muscles he had. But then Potter began to suck. It was pure bliss. Draco gasped and felt himself grow hard. His wand clattered against the ground as he moaned and slumped against Potter. This was were Draco belonged, in Potter's arms with Potter's mouth on his neck and their shared fluids uniting them. Draco was skyrocketing. Draco had never even imagined such intense feelings existed. He was so close to his climax, nearly driven over the edge.

Then Potter stopped and Draco plummeted down mercilessly. He blinked confusedly, what the fuck? Potter licked Draco's neck one last time before stepping back. Draco stumbled. Somehow he felt even colder then before. 

"Potter..?" Draco sounded lost and deprived. It made him even angrier. Draco's hand unconsciously rubbed at the skin of his throat. The blood was gone. A dark bird schreeched again and Potter retreated even further, the shadows welcoming him like an old friend. Draco began to feel light headed. 

Potter just smiled somewhat sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Draco was just wondering why everything involving Potter and himself had to be so dramatic when he heard an awful ripping noise. Draco tried his hardest not to look impressed, but failed. Potter had just sprouted wings. Huge black fucking wings. Draco was losing his mind. 

Potter took a small step forward but seemed to hesitate. Finally he walked up to Draco and cupped his jaw.

"Thank you. We'll see each other again Malfoy," Potter said, still slissing over some words. Draco sneered. They would certainly not. He'd make sure of it. He was about to tell the bastard when Potter bowed forward until his cold lips touched Draco's ear. "Maybe you should take care of that," Potter whispered. He gripped Draco's straining erection and gave it one rough squeeze. Draco groaned loudly and his cheeks immediately heated. How embarrassing.

Draco was about to reply when Potter stepped back and spread his dark wings. 

"Potter!" Draco was mortified when it came out pleading and desperate instead of the demanding tone he had gone for. Potter's mouth twitched as he hesitated again. Draco quickly kneeled to pick up his wand and thereby hide his blush. When he looked up again he saw Potter take off with one strong beat of his wings. Draco straightened but couldn't spot him in the night sky anymore.

Draco was dumbfounded, cold and alone. Still, Draco stood there for a long time. He was still in shock and not to mention profoundly aroused.

Fuck. Why did Potter always had to mess with him like this? 

At last Draco apparated to his flat. He took a long cold shower and when he was done, watched the bite mark on his neck in the mirror. 'You have to make work of this,' a voice whispered in his head, 'Potter assaulted you. He can't get away with this.' Draco ignored it and raised his wand, a healing spell on his lips. But Draco didn't say the enchantment, he wanted to keep the mark.

Later when Draco lay in bed, on the verge of sleep, he swore he could feel eyes on him. Yet he was so exhausted, he found he didn't care and the thought slipped away. Draco fell asleep, not aware of the black bird observing him through his window.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote. Still... let me know if you like it! It would mean very much to me, I'm still trying to figure out if this writing and specifically posting fanfiction thing is something for me :)
> 
> ps. I was just really in the mood for some Vampire!Harry ;)


End file.
